


This Is Home

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Ashivia Prompts [14]
Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Airports, Awesome Laura, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, Pining, Post-Canon, Reunions, Summer, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Olivia goes on a two month vacation with her mom and Jordan. She comes home ready to talk to Asher about the way they left things between them before she left.





	This Is Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonlemelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/gifts).

> For Manon, who wanted Ashivia reuniting after a family holiday apart.

It's been too long since the last time Olivia saw Asher. It was the start of summer and her mom had decided her, Olivia, and Jordan needed to go away for the summer and visit her family in Tennessee. That had been almost two months ago. 

Two months away from Beverly Hills. It had been nice, she'll admit. She loves her mom's family, even if she doesn't see them all that much. And the town they live in is charming if not anything else. 

But she's missed her friends. Missed Layla and Spencer. Missed Asher.

The way they left things hasn't helped. Asher had shown up the day she left and they'd spent an hour just laughing and talking and enjoying not having to worry about school. Then he'd looked at her, the look in his eyes making her stomach flutter in a terrifying but exciting way. 

His hand had brushed hers as he whispered her name and leaned in close. 

Of course her mom had chosen that moment to come barging in, telling her to get packed because they were going on vacation. 

Asher had smiled softly and told her they'd talk when she got back. 

They've talked since then, of course, but that moment has never come up. At least not with Asher. 

She'd talked to Layla on the phone the night she got to Tennessee and hadn't been able to keep quiet. She'd been worried it would be weird. But Layla had only gone quiet for a moment before telling her she's glad that her and Asher finally figured it out. 

Now she's sitting on the plane waiting for it to park at the gate. Her knee is bouncing as her nerves get the better of her. 

Jordan just shakes his head, "Quit being weird."

"I'm not," Olivia says. 

"You are," Jordan presses. "And it's ridiculous. It's just Asher."

Olivia stills, "What?"

Jordan rolls his eyes, "Asher came to me telling me how besotted he is with you and how he wants to do things right this time. That'd he'd understand if I didn't approve but he does love you."

"What?" Olivia squeaks.

"Oh I guess I should have let him tell you that last part," Jordan says, looking a little guilty. "But anyway, I know. And I'm cool with it. If that's what you want, and he makes you happy."

"He does," Olivia says. She hadn't realized how much she wanted Jordan's approval until now. She leans over and hugs him tightly. "Thanks Jordan."

"Yeah Yeah. Just keep the PDA to a minimum when I'm around."

Olivia intends to. She does. But then she's walking through the airport towards baggage claim and she sees him. Asher is there with balloons and flowers and a sign that says "**WELCOME HOME!**" in big bold letters. 

He smiles so widely when he sees them that she can't stop herself. She runs towards him, throwing herself into his arms and kissing him senseless. Asher stills only for a moment before his arms move around her, lifting her off the ground as he kisses her back. 

"I guess we'll get the bags then," she hears her mother say, her tone amused. 

"Anything to get away from this," Jordan mutters.

Olivia pulls back, looking down at Asher with a tearful smile. She plans to tell him she's missed him or that it's good to see him. That's not what happens. Instead she says "I love you too."

Asher's brow furrows for a moment before he sighs, "Jordan totally stole my thunder." He shakes his head, smile still in place as he lowers her to the ground. He reaches up, tucking her hair behind her ear. "But it's true. I love you, Olivia Baker."

"Oh I definitely like hearing it from you better," Olivia says. 

She leans in and kisses him again, short and sweet. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Asher says. "Two months is too long."

"Definitely," Olivia agrees. "Next time you're just coming with us."

"Thank God because I don't think I could handle both of you pining again," Jordan says. 

Olivia ignores him and addresses Asher, "You're coming over, right?"

"Of course," Asher says. He turns to where her mom is standing nearby. "If that's okay."

Her mom smiles, "Of course it is. You know you're always welcome. Though we'll probably need some ground rules now that you two are dating."

Olivia groans, "_ Mom _."

"What? I'm your mother, it's my job to make sure you're being safe and responsible. I'm in no hurry to have grandchildren anytime soon."

Olivia feels her face heat up, "What?"

Her mom rolls her eyes, "Oh please, I'm not delusional enough to think you two are never going to have sex. Even if I said not under my roof you'd just do it someplace else. So I might as well make sure you're being safe."

"Alright!" Jordan says. "I think it's time we get home, don't you?" He lowers his voice. "You know, before we make the news about the new Mayor giving the sex talk to her daughter."

Olivia doesn't turn but she looks out of the corner of her eye and sure enough there are people gaping at them.

"How embarrassing," she whispers. 

Her mother sighs, "Right. Let's go before we cause anymore of a stir."

They head outside, Jordan and her mom going to where their car is waiting to drive them home. Olivia opts to ride with Asher.

"Don't go straight to my house," she tells him. 

"No?"

She shakes her head, "No. Go down by the beach and drive for a bit."

Asher nods and starts the car. As they drive Olivia looks out the window, the wind blowing through her hair as they go. Olivia takes Asher's hand as she watches the sun setting over the water and smiles. This is home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day♥  
[My tumblr](https://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
